Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Animated Series is a TV series about Mario and Luigi defending the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. It contains many other known characters, such as Wario, Waluigi, Peach and Toad. The main story is of Bowser sending members of his army to invade, succeding here-and-there, but being defeated by Mario and Luigi after a while. Bowser only appears in a direct battle agains the brothers in a few episodes. Intro It would sound something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eU8n7PI4CSE , up to 0:59. The Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom's intro starts with the camera sitting in an empty field with a lone green pipe, while the theme (based on World 1-1) plays. The camera zooms in on the pipe, hovers above it, and enters the pipe, playing the classic sound effect. The screen fades into a picture of Peach's Castle, and zooms in through the stain-glass image of Princess Peach, and it shows her sitting on her throne, with Toadsworth at her side. Changing scenes, it shows Mario stomping on a Goomba, and turning around. He sees Luigi cowering in the corner, with a Boo nearby. Professor E. Gadd jumps down, and sucks up the Boo with the Poltergust 5000. The scene changes again, showing a fast-pace running scene, with Wario holding a massive stack of coins, and Waluigi following closely behind, dropping Bob-ombs here-and-there. Again, the scene fades, and shows a picture of Bowser's castle. The camera passes marching troops of Goombas, Shy Guys, Koopas, etc. and enters the castle, there, Bowser is sitting on his throne, looking as angry as ever, with Bowser Jr. and Kamek at his side. He points his finger, and the camera turns, revealing an image of the 7 Koopa Kids, Boom Boom, and Pom Pom for a moment before fading again. Yoshi is seen eating fruit with is long tongue, Birdo uses one of her popular poses, and the camera starts going upward, eventually into space, where Rosalina and a lone Luma are shown briefly. The camera then looks down, showing an overhead view of the Mushroom Kingdom. The logo appears, and the theme song comes to an end. Episodes Each episode consists of: *Title Slide: It shows the episode's name, along with the writer(s). *Cast: A list of characters appearing in the episode. *Plot: Without a plot, there would be no story. *Songs: There are songs that play during certain scenes to attract and keep attention. *Credits Scene: A silent scene that plays while the credits roll Episodes show every Tuesday, from 24 January 2012 onward. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Staff The following is a list of Members working on the Television series and what job they do. *Matthew Wentzien (PokeminMaster)- The Director/Producer (Approves Episodes) *Ed (EdGeorgenCody)- Writer (Designs Cast, Plot, and Credits Scene for Episodes) *Zain (Mayor Zain)- Writer (Designs Cast, Plot, and Credits Scene for Episodes) *Megamaster (Megamaster7941)- Musician (Composes and Remasters Music for the Episodes) Gallery TheKoopaKing.png|The Koopa King's Intro Slide MysteryBlocks.png|Mystery Blocks' Intro Slide MagicPaintingsI.png|Magic Paintings Part I (The start of a mini-series based on Super Mario 64) MagicPaintingsII.png|Magic Paintings Part II The Anti-Heroes.png|The Anti-Heroes' Intro Slide YoshiIsland.png|Yoshi's Island's Intro Slide Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Mario (series) Category:Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom